Spots
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Wealthy Nico Robin will do anything to relieve her boredom. AU for Pumpkin Zucchini.


Spots

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Pumpkin Zucchini. Please R&R.

Nico Robin had many blessings in her life. She had money, a great job, and possessed a keen intellect. However none of these things could help her get over her most pressing issue: boredom.

Oh she had done most things one could do with a fortune. She had attended every social gathering from her quiet city of Ohara to the grand balls of Alabasta. Food from every continent had been savored by her full lips. She had even managed to visit ancient tombs, imagining what life had been like in the past.

But all of those pursuits didn't bring her contentment and nothing truly made her happy.

So, in her desperation, she decided to pick up a male prostitute one evening.

The young man was obviously new to the trade, his knees knocking as he got into Robin's car. But what transpired in Robin's bedroom made her feel alive for the first time in a long while.

Once the long nosed prostitute had left, Robin was sure she would try this again.

And she did, man after man being invited to her room, some blunt and wanting to end the sex as quickly as possible, others longing to stay with hearts appearing in their eyes.

And through it all Robin's boredom was abated.

Now she sat in her car, watching her latest catch of the night through her rear view mirror.

The man was well built, Robin able to make out his muscles even under the black suit he wore and his dark curls made her want to run her fingers through them. So she forgave herself for driving ten miles over the speed limit in her hurry to get home.

Once the pair were out of the car and heading to Robin's bedroom, she struck up a conversation with the man.

"So what won't you do?" His response was almost like a growl to Robin's ears.

"I won't deny anything to you."

Robin liked the sound of that.

"What's your name?"

"Rob Lucci."

"Do you want to know my name?"

"Only if you want me to," Lucci replied.

Oh yes, Robin thought, this one was a most excellent choice for the evening.

Robin disrobed quickly once the bedroom door was shut and approached her companion for the night slowly, eyes eating him up as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her fingers traced along his well-defined abs and she noticed just how hard they were.

Like steel, she thought.

"What would you like me to do first?"

His voice brought her attention to his face and those eyes of his, dark as midnight.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

And he did, the kiss a fierce one and Robin found herself falling onto her bed, her back striking the sheets. Once they broke apart, the man looked into her eyes.

"Again?"

"Yes," she murmured.

This time he started slowly, kissing along her stomach, up to her collarbone, lingering there before returning to her lips. His hand moved lower as his lips moved higher and Robin moaned loudly, face flushed and pleasure soaring.

Through this haze, Robin thought she saw a pigeon perching on Lucci's right shoulder and she giggled at the sight. But he didn't stop and soon enough Robin was nearly knocked out from his ministrations.

When the world had stopped consisting of thrusts and moans, Robin's fingers found their way to Lucci's back, tapping their way along his spine and the odd spots running down his back.

"Are you part leopard?" Robin asked.

"I was born with them," was the response she got.

"More," Robin said softly, not caring what he was born with as they continued.

This second round proved too much for Robin and she was certain to fall asleep at any moment. Before she did so, however, she wrapped her arms around the prostitute's middle.

"Will you stay until I wake up again?"

"As you wish," he replied.

And as Robin nodded off to sleep, she realized that this man beside her had made her forget just who she was. The self that was Nico Robin had fled during those moments and she was just a normal woman, not burdened with ennui or shackled by boredom.

She was content.

Morning light alighted on Robin's eyelids, the woman opening them and turning her head. Her companion was awake as well, his eyes boring into hers.

"Good morning," he said.

"Yes, it is. I have a question for you..."

He motioned for her to continue.

"Are there spots in a leopard's eyes as well?"


End file.
